The Gift
by CheekyRoseB
Summary: Fred and George send Hermione and Ron their anniversary present but what could it be...and what will they do with it?


**WARNING: NAUGHTY THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DON'T LIKE A BIT OF SMUTTY FUN...CLOSE YOUR EYES AND LEAVE, LOL**

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

"What'd you reckon it is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Maybe we should open it to find out."

"But it's from Fred and George. It could be _anything_," he whispered, looking around as if they were hiding in the room.

"Oh, Ron, they're your brothers. They wouldn't send us anything too horrible," she reassured.

Ron looked at her. His blue eyes were dull and unbelieving. "_Spiders_, Hermione, that's all I have to say. _Spiders_."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm opening it." She pulled open the large box Fred and George had sent them. It was supposed to be their two-year anniversary gift, but Ron was less than grateful.

"Oh my," Hermione said in a gasp, taking out the 'gift'. It was long and multicolored.

"What is this?" Ron asked, taking it out of her hand. Hermione bit her lip and watched Ron hold it in his hand. "What? Why are you looking like that? Do you know what this is?"

Hermione felt herself blush. The situation was unreal. "Ron, sweetheart…it's…it's a vibrator." She held her breath, waiting for a response, but he simply stared at her blankly. It was an odd circumstance. If Ron hadn't been from a pureblooded wizarding family, then he most likely would've been laughing and blushing fiercely.

"What's a vibrator?" Ron asked with a shrug. Hermione sighed and took it from his hand. She twisted the bottom knob, and the toy vibrated and made a humming sound. Ron's jaw dropped. "What in the bloody hell? What the fuck is that for?"

Hermione quickly turned it off. "Ron, use your head. Just look at the _shape_. This toy is used for _pleasure_, so where do you think it goes?"

Ron frowned at her for a whole minute before turning scarlet. He gave a sharp intake of breathed. "Those fucking prats!" He snatched it out of her hand and turned it on. His eyes got even bigger. "Blimey."

Hermione chuckled. She should have known that Fred and George would send them something so vile. Ron was right. "So, have you used one of these before?" he asked, eyeing it closely.

Hermione gave him a look and pointed out her chin. "Of course not, Ronald."

"It's not a bad thing, I reckon." Ron said, holding up his hands. "I mean, it's for pleasure, yeah?" Hermione continued to glare at him and she felt a little embarrassed. She stared at the vibrator. "Do…you want to use it?" he said suddenly.

Once again Hermione's eyes met his. He had a most amused look on his face. "What?"

Ron shrugged. "Well, it's our gift. Why not use it?"

Hermione opened he mouth to protest but realized that she had nothing to say. She couldn't deny that she was a bit curious and it wasn't as if they were illegal to own and use. "Okay," she breathed.

"Bloody hell, that was easy," Ron said, smirking.

"Say one more thing and you leave my room," she muttered. She lay back against the bed and pulled down her shorts. Ron moved in front of her and pulled on her knickers. She lifted up so he could take them off. He licked his lips and Hermione felt her skin heat up. Ron alone drove her over the edge. She could only imagine what would happen when he had assistance. Ron picked up the vibrator.

"Just twist the bottom," she said.

Ron nodded and twisted. The humming sound echoed in her empty dorm room. "Fucking Merlin, Muggles are genius, I tell you."

Hermione licked her lips, feeling a bit excited. Ron frowned at her and suddenly appeared apprehensive. "What?" she asked.

"Well," he said. "This isn't going to hurt, is it?" He looked so worried, and his care for her touched deeply into her heart.

"Ron, I've been having sex with you for two years now. I doubt this little thing will hurt me," Hermione said honestly.

Ron smirked and rubbed his neck. "I reckon you have a point there, love. Okay, what do I do?"

"Having some lubrication will make this more comfortable," she said. He nodded and started rubbing his pointer finger over her nerve. She moaned gently as the pulse slowly built. He rubbed her clit repeatedly until she felt a tingle in her feet and his finger slicked against her.

"You ready?" he asked. She let out a heavy breath and nodded. He put his wet finger to his lips and placed the vibrator against her with his other hand. Hermione instantly arched her back. "Feel good?"

"Yes, it does," Hermione said. She looked at Ron, and he was watching her as well. He smiled, raising his eyebrows before peering down. He spread her folds apart with two fingers and placed the vibrator against her clit. Hermione let out a choked cry. Ron's blue eyes widened even more. He rubbed the vibrator in circles against her, and she dug her hands into the sheets. It was such an amazing feeling. She could feel the vibrations all through her body and it jolted every inch of her.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione whimpered while closing her eyes.

"Incredible," he whispered. He lowered the vibrator to her opening and slowly inserted it. She opened her eyes and gazed down. Ron was slowly moving it in and out of her. His face was flushed and his eyes were fixated on his task. Hermione rocked her hips and groaned. It wasn't big and hard and warm like Ron, but the solidness and the vibrations made up for it.

"This thing is getting so wet, baby, and you're getting all over my fingers," Ron almost purred. "Bloody hell, I want to taste you." He lowered his head and softly licked and sucked on her.

Hermione cried out. She gripped his silky hair and pulled on it. "Yes - just like that," she choked out. Ron's tongue was warm and talented against her, and he continued to quickly pump the vibrator. Her skin burned and her insides felt like it was on fire. She yanked on his hair and could already feel herself drawing near. He was so good at what he was doing, and of course he was a natural at using sex toys. Ron was a bloody rock star to her.

He pulled away and licked his mouth. "You really like this, don't you?" Hermione bit her lip and nodded. He smirked. "You think you can handle something else?"

"Yes, please, whatever you have I want it. Give it to me, Ron," she demanded as he placed almost all the vibrator inside her aching center.

He chuckled. "You're the boss, Mione." Ron pulled the vibrator out of her body and exchanged it with two fingers. Hermione opened her legs as wide as she could and he inserted a third. She gave a strangled moan as his fingers stretched her. He pumped them fast and roughly inside her. He hit her spot over and over, and her skin felt like it was going to melt off. Her vision clouded and her bones ached. She watched as he licked her juices off the vibrator and once against put it to her clit. Only this time, he simply held it there. He pressed it firmly against her all while pumping his fingers inside her body.

It was like someone had hit her with a shocking jinx. Her body went stiff and all the hairs on her arms, legs, and neck stood on end. "Oh, oh, Ron! YES!" she screamed. Tears clouded her eyes, and the pleasure was too much. Her skin was on fire and a boulder of heat and pressure hit her. It was too powerful. With a loud cry, she jerked and came. "Ron, Ron, Ron!" she screamed. She bit her lip and dug into the sheets as her body exploded. Hermione came with every bit of feeling she owned.

It was the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced. Her body shock violently and she rocked her hips over and over. Ron slowly removed his fingers and pulled the vibrator away so she could settle through her orgasm. She eventually opened her eyes, sobbing. Ron was gaping at her. "Wow…that was bloody fantastic."

"You have no idea," Hermione breathed, touching her cheek that was piping hot.

Ron turned the vibrator off and crawled over next to her. "You are the most amazingly sexy woman I've ever seen."

Hermione tried to sit up, but she was too fatigued. "And you are the most amazingly gifted man ever."

Ron shrugged and gestured to the vibrator. "I reckon I finally met my match. That thing is pure brilliance."

She shook her head. "Never. There's no substitute for the _Ron Weasley Special_."

"Yeah, can't argue there." He propped his head on his hand and let out a breath of satisfaction.

Hermione outline his perfectly full lips. "So, do you still regret what they sent us?"

Ron's blue eyes shined brightly. "Are you mad? They should be named Ministers of Magic." He reached over and grabbed the vibrator. He examined it. "Muggles really can out do us magic folk sometimes."

"I'm glad you approve of us," she droned. "I couldn't be more proud to be Muggle born right now."

Ron stared at her, grinning. "Can I do it again?"

Hermione smiled back and lightly kissed him. "Yes, but let me write your brothers the best and most wonderful thank you note first."

"Don't go into detail," he said. "But…maybe ask them for something else we can use on Valentine's Day."

* * *

****Those twins...no one gives them enough credit for how smart they are...thanks for reading! Review!


End file.
